T-slot connector plates and mating T-slot adaptors are generally well-known for temporary mounting of cellular telephone, satellite radio and other portable electronic devices to T-slot mounting apparatus on building walls and in automobiles as well as other vehicles.
FIG. 1 illustrates one embodiment of a T-slot connector plate 1 incorporated into a cradle 3 for mounting a portable or cellular telephone, satellite radio or another portable electronic device. As illustrated here, the T-slot connector plate may include more than one T-slot. For example, two T-slots, as shown, form a dual T-slot connector plate 1. As illustrated here, the female T-slot connector plate 1 is formed with a pair of T-slots 4 each having a large substantially rectangular aperture 5 through an interface surface 6, with a channel portion 7 extending from one edge 9 and communicating with the aperture 5. The rectangular aperture 5 and channel portion 7 extending therefrom respectively receive and releasably capture a mating portion of the T-slot adaptor.
However, known T-slot adaptors are generally permanently mounted, e.g. screwed or otherwise attached to a wall or other vehicle surface. Known T-slot adaptors are thus limited in their ability to provide efficient and reliable expansion capability for combining in a chain with other mounting devices.